The Madly Insane Doctor
"You Bastard!" '' - Dr. Guildernstein'' Let us start from the Beginning Once a dark and dreadful night, there was man who resided in Transylvania, Romania who goes by the name of Dr. Algus Guildernstein. He is revered as “''The Revolutionary Alchemist''” to his allies and fellow peasants. But to his enemies, he is feared as “''The Sadistic Necromancer''.” He was a genius in the arts of Alchemy since he was at age 9, many were surprised at the results 40 years after. One day, Guildernstein was conducting his latest experiment, which was a special “potion” that helps cure Legionellosis. What is Legionellosis, you may ask? According to perspective evidence: “Legionellosis is the medical term for the potentially fatal, acute infectious respiratory process caused by any species of the Gram negative, aerobic bacteria belonging to the genus Legionella. Over 90% of legionellosis cases are caused by Legionella pneumophila, the bacterium responsible for Legionnaires' disease, also known as Legion Fever.” His rise and his fall What is he trying to accomplish? His adoptive daughter, Ellora Alexandria, happens to have that one disease. During 1938, at the age of 45, he had Ellora taken away from him. He was angry and desperately horrified that he constantly drank over 200 ounces of liquor and alcohol and never ate dinner that night. And what was worse is that 2 years after, his intern, Alfred Harris, had double crossed him and Guilderstein was sent to prison for false accusations of rape and sexual assault. As he was thrown into his cell, he continued to ponder and ponder about why he was double crossed and what did it had to do with anything. “That no good, manipulative bastard,” he thought to himself as he continued to ponder. “Someday, that bastard will pay with his goddamn life!” he thought in a matter of dark, twisted vengeance. In his cell, he softly cried every day within almost 10 hours. “That has got to be the most saddest excuse for a human being who ever lived,” a guard said with no remorse. His anger to Alfred Five months later, Guildernstein received a letter from his former intern, Alfred. “Dearest Algus Guildernstein, how are you holding up within that cell? Because I managed to grab hold of your daughter Ellora and began to conduct MY experiments upon her. What I’m doing shall remain a secret until you somehow manage to reach Auschwitz that is...” the letter stopped there. There was no apology, no regrets of any kind, no nothing. He then builded his anger towards the point of overflow. Suddenly, his heart began to beat in a really fast tempo. His eyes began to become as black as a dark void. He had a real painful feeling inside within his body. From his spine grew two wings that was pure steel, vaguely sharp, and was shaped like spider webs. Several steel blades began growing from his wrists, and he began slowly tearing up blood. His pattern of walking suddenly became deranged and confusing. His thoughts began to become cryptic and was at the lowest point of sanity. His "Reward" He then escaped from the prison by just walking through the walls. After 4 hours of travel, he had reached the Auschwitz Death Camp. He then walked through the walls undetected towards a building, in which he sensed Alfred’s presences. When he reached the basement, he was caught by five Nazi troops who began firing at him. Each bullet however, just goes through him like if it never injured him. With one step, he instantly slashes all of the troops in one blow. When he finally reached towards a very wooden door,he walked through. And what he saw wasn’t life but death. Alfred was shot multiple times along with his assistant, but no sign of Ellora. But then he looked within the incinerator, and saw Ellora burning within there, he was too late. “YOU BASTARD!!!!!” He screamed to the top of his lungs, as several troops were on there way. With regret in his heart, he flew back to Transylvania towards a castle where Vlad the Impaler once lived. He then spends a majority of his time killing any trespassers who dare to lurk the castle, and collects their body parts to create a new “Ellora.” “Oh Ellora, once I reanimate you, you’ll never be taken away from me again!” He then said to himself as continues, to this day, to build the new Ellora.